


Lost

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell Wilkins could almost see the daughter they’d never had—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

This was utterly unfair to Monica.

He knew that. He pricked her anyhow. She stirred, and he stroked her hair until she lay heavily unconscious.

 

Creeping to the garage. Sealing the doors so fumes wouldn’t escape, starting the engine. 

He’d always been good at planning. Not at explaining: he didn’t leave a note.

 

It should have been a good life. They seemed to have almost everything. But he could no longer deny his mourning for the child they’d never had.

 

He could almost see her: Buck-toothed. Wild haired. Bright. Rash.

He even knew what they would have named her.

 

Perdita.


End file.
